


rabbit hole

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: hey! since you're doing little drabbles could you do one with a reader who has really bad anxiety and Sam helps her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> read on my tumblr at: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125803581031/hey-since-youre-doing-little-drabbles-could-you

Some days it felt like you were falling down a rabbit hole; you woke up and the whole world seemed set against you.

 

Everything seemed to go wrong so that by the end of the day you were a shaking bag of nerves.

 

You found yourself in the bunker library, crying your eyes out, stiffening when you heard the door open but not wanting to lift your face from where it was buried in your arms.

 

Damn. The Winchester’s were meant to be out right now.

 

“Hey. Hey.” Sam hurried over to you, his warm hands on your back, “What’s the matter, Y/N?” You didn’t want to lift your head and look him in the eyes.

 

Sam Winchester. The man who had so much reason to just give up and yet never had.

 

“Y/N, talk to me,” He said, sounded worried as you let out another strangled sob.

 

“I just. I can’t today Sam, everything just hit me and… God. I can’t even make sense enough of it to tell you.” You choked out, your emotions were so confused, you weren’t entirely sure why you were crying when asked to explain.

 

“It’s alright,” Sam said, crouching next to you and rubbing a hand soothingly along your back, “We all have days like that, you don’t have to explain anything.” His words were soft as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer when you flung your arms around his chest, sobbing unpleasantly loudly into his shirt.

 

“Shhh. Shhhh.” He stroked your back as you cried, “I’m here for you.”

 

Hours later, when you had exhausted your flow of tears and talked and had a glass of water, Sam carried you to bed where you slept soundly for the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at: darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back! 
> 
> P.S: If you want to talk about any problems you may have involving anxiety, depression, whatever you want, feel free to talk to me.


End file.
